Unexpected Meetings
by BlAcKmIkUlOuCh18
Summary: Pre-series. Basically AU, I guess/Sometimes, unexpected meetings change someone's life; making things memorable. Suzaku was tired of his strict father and his mundane routine and so, he decides to escape for a while to his playground, an old storehouse. But, what if Suzaku meets someone; a ghost? This is my first fanfic so beware of errors and OCness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is BlAcKmIkUlOuCh18 for my **_**very first**_** fanfic. Yes, my first fanfic! I have been lurking around reading fanfics. So, a struck of lightning gave me an inspiration for this (actually it was pictures). I'm very anxious for this one since I'm a newb so I would really appreciate it if you ever point out errors, give criticisms, comments and suggestion since this fic will serve as a steping stone for me. Though, please no flames, 'kay! :3**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Code Geass and any of its characters. Everything in the show is respectfully owned by Sunrise and CLAMP.**

**Alright! On with the story!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chapter I

The alarm clock went off as expected at six. It's loud, annoying ring reverberated the quiet room. Normally, Suzaku would wake up and arrange his bed. But today, he's tired, _very tired_ of it every day.

His sleepy hand groped for the offending clock. After for a few tries, he was able to grasp the object and hit the snooze to shut it up. Then, he threw the clock across the room. The loud ringing stopped as it was hurled into the wall.

Suzaku peeked through the blanket and glared. " Five more minutes," he mumbled and went back to sleep.

After few moments have passed, his blissful slumber was disturbed by three knocks on the door. Suzaku opened an eye and huffed in annoyance.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Suzaku. Time to wake up."

Suzaku recognized the owner of that deep, stern voice and quickly stood up. "H-hold on! J-just a minute!" Suzaku nearly yelled as he hastily arranged his bed.

"You have one minute!" The voiced warned, clearly impatient. Suzaku patted his hakama for creases and ran a through his unruly brown curls. He took a quick look in the mirror and was satisfied with his look.

"Please come in," Suzaku called out politely. The door opened and a tall man in dark hakama entered into his room. He narrowed his eyes on the boy in front of him. Suzaku kept his head low, trying to avoid the man's gaze and gulped. Is he getting an earful? He hopes not.

The man made a short inspection of the room and on Suzaku then sighed, closing his eyes. "Let's go, your father is waiting downstairs." He said as he turned back.

"Y-yes, Tohdoh-sensei..." Suzaku replied and followed quietly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll be leaving this morning for an important meeting in Osaka," Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu announced as his gaze fixed on his son.

" At Osaka, father?" Suzaku clarified. _Was the tension in sakuradite mining getting worst? Did the Britannians disagree with our terms? Greedy pigs._

The prime minister finished his breakfast and stood up, "I want you to behave well when I am not around, Suzaku. I don't want to hear any problems and complaints from your tutors and Tohdoh. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," Suzaku replied while looking down. Of all things, he hates the feeling of powerlessness. But he couldn't help it when it comes to his father. He was plain strict, ruthless and cold.

"By the way, fa-"

"I have no time for this Suzaku, this is urgent!" His father interrupted and left the dining quickly, leaving a frustrated Suzaku behind. _I just wanted to ask when are you coming back! What's wrong with it anyway? _

Suzaku huffed and stared at his meal. His appetite soured from the exchange a while ago. He'll never understand his father.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Again!"

Suzaku stood up, feeling woozy and lightheaded. "Y-yes, T-tohdoh-sensei.."

"For the umpteenth time, always put your weight on your left foot to gain balance!" Tohdoh said with clear frustration. "Was that hard to understand?" He added, his voice softening as he did (Suzaku guessed that he's tired).

_Well, I'm sorry if I can't! My left foot was painful from the last training! _But he chose to shut up and catch his breath. His eyes were glued to the floor, trying to avoid the eyes of his trainer.

Tohdoh sighed as he looked at Suzaku. _I must have pushed too far,_ he thought and closed his eyes for a moment and sighed again. "Alright, that's enough for now. Let's take a break." Tohdoh decided.

"No! Tohdoh-sensei, I still want to continue! I haven't mastered the ski-"

Tohdoh raised his hand which made Suzaku stop. "Suzaku," Tohdoh kneeled down and continued, "do you remember the first thing I taught you?"

_What?_

Suzaku took a moment before answering, "Um... patience?"

"Yes, now go take your break. Be back after lunch, do you get me?" Tohdoh replied as he laid his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Of course... Tohdoh-sensei."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dammit," Suzaku muttered as he threw a pebble in the koi pond. He sighed for like the tenth time while contemplating whether he can learn the new move or not. If he can complete the move, then there would be something to _brag_ with; he's bad with academics, _I can't and will never understand them.._ But if he can't, then...

_He could still vividly remember the incident in the prime minister's office. He could still see the mixture of disappointment and rage in his father's cold eyes. He could hear each ringing slap, each angry, mocking words... _

_He decided never to set foot on that accursed office. But he couldn't help it... he couldn't meet his expectations... It made his blood boil with rage._

Suzaku sighed again and stood up. _Just forget it, Suzaku. Ugh, I need to clear my thoughts before coming back._ He pondered until an idea popped in. _It's been a while, has it?_

And so, the boy left the pond, heading towards the secluded part of the Kururugi estate. He passed through the bath house (_females are really distracting..._), some sleeping and oblivious guards, tricked few of them and trekked the forest. After crossing a fairly rocky brook, he was greeted with the sight of an old, dilapidated storehouse.

The storehouse has been Suzaku's playground as long as he remembered. It reminded him that he was still a child with a happy childhood. It reminded him that he doesn't have an oppressive father who is under the guise of a prime minister grooming his son for the future. Right now, he's not Kururugi Suzaku, the heir of Japan, but just Suzaku, a nine-year old boy.

Suzaku went inside breathed deeply. _Oh, how I loved the scent of freedom_. He climbed upstairs and looked for his favorite toy chest. After circling the whole upper floor for a few times, he found what he's looking for. He opened the chest with utmost reverence and was glad to see his toys in good condition. He was worried when he threw his toys in a tantrum fit because his father discovered that he was up late playing video games. He confiscated his game consoles, changed the curfew time to nine and let his tutors give him tons of homework as a punishment.

He took his favorite action figures and thought which adventure will he, rather _they_, play next. The space adventure was nice and so is the underwater one too. He wanted to try them both again, but he wanted to try something new.

"Alright, Antartic adventure it is!" He exclaimed as he took more toys. A few seconds later...

_CRASH!_

_!?_

Suzaku froze, his hand tightened on the pink octopus plush. His instincts kicked in and took a fighting stance.

"Who's there!?" Suzaku yelled, yet no one replied. _Was that an assassin?_ He cautiously and silently moved around the shelves and antiques. He checked the corners for possible ambush. Was this a prank or something serious? He needs to know.

_Heh, if that's an assassin, I'm going to break his precious neck._ He smirked inwardly. "Come on... where are you hiding bastard?" He added in a whisper.

After checking the third shelf, Suzaku heard another crash, this time louder and definitely nearer. _It's back on this shelf, alright, an ambush could suffice, I'm going to kick him hard that he'd passed out. Hey! _I know. _Let's try the new move Tohdoh-sensei taught!_

_... But we haven't mastered it yet..._ His doubtful side arises. _Can you really do it?_

Suzaku gulped. _I... come on Suzaku! Man up! I can do this!_

He moved towards the back of the fourth shelf, careful not to startle the intruder. He positioned himself on the corner and spied his target. It was dark, but nevertheless, _it_ (_he is not sure if it's a she or a he, judging the silhouette)_ seems to move, rather _stumbled_, closer to Suzaku.

_PERFECT!_

Suzaku jumped and cried out a battle call. He whirled around then kicked the intruder's pelvis, but his leg met nothing but air and then he crashed to the nearby crates.

"Ow," he groaned, "my back hurts like hell.."

He tried to get up, worsening the pain in the process and failed. He cursed before trying to get up again, flailing as he did it. Suzaku tried again for a few times, then he gave up. _Oh well, looks like I'm going to die here..._

Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere. "Need a hand, _Suzaku_?"

Suzaku's eyes widened at the stranger. He was dazed and confused at the same time that he didn't realize he was hauled up.

"Are you okay... hey, can you hear me?"

"W-what!" Suzaku blurted out. "W-what are you doing here!? W-who are you!? How did you even get here!? Are you an assassin!? Are you here to kill-"

"I don't know," came a straight answer. Then, the stranger shrugged. "I just woke up... I.. all I remember was darkness..." He continued, his voice wavered. The stranger quickly straightened. "Anyway-"

Whatever the stranger was saying was cut off due to a another battle cry courtesy from Suzaku who was raising his fist towards him. Then again, it went through the stranger's body and Suzaku fell face first.

"Y-you.." Suzaku stammered as he gets up and moved away from the stranger. He still couldn't him because it was all dark. "A-are y-you a-a ghost?"

Suzaku can hear the stranger... _ghost _sigh. It moved forward, somehow stepping out of the dark _(It was then Suzaku realized that he was near a small window which permitted ample light to come in)_. The boy was shocked to see the ghost's appearance. He _(I guess?)_ has a pale complexion; straight, black hair _(they look soft to touch)_; and a pair of striking purple for his eyes.

... For a moment he was mesmerized...

_Wait, what?_

The ghost smirked, his eyes boring to the boy's.

"And what if I am? What will you do Suzaku?"

A scream was clogged in the boy's throat, threatening to spill out. For the first time in his life, he has never been this afraid as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! And without further ado, I present to you a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.  
**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter II

The last thing he felt was pain.

The last thing he saw was a blurred image of a girl.

The last thing he heard was...

_... Big Brother, I love you!_

Then...

_**... Life's a bitch and you die...**_

He woke up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lelouch is amused, _very amused_, to see the child version of Suzaku tremble in front of him. When was the last time he saw this pitiful expression? It had been a long time since his knight would only present a stoic look and the sadistic side of him really loved to witness the scene in front of him.

"Hmm... what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a smug grin.

Suzaku gasped, his eyes widened to a greater size. _What am I going to do!? Someone please, oh please help me!_

"I see..." the so-called ghost continued,"You're really _that_ scared.."

"N-no... I... I'm not that scared!" the boy stammered. "Y-you're just in my imagination!" He nearly yelled as he closes his eyes. "When I open my eyes, you're gone!"

Suzaku took a deep breath before hesitantly cracking one eye. When he saw nothing, he took a deep breath. Looks like the apparition is gone. _See Suzaku! The ghost is just in your head! No need to be afraid!_ , he mentally berated himself.

"Anyways, I need to go back to my toys," Suzaku muttered to himself. And so, he turned away as he continued to think about his toys when suddenly-

"I am no illusion of yours, Suzaku. I am in fact very real." Lelouch said with a booming voice which is enough to send Suzaku back to the floor; butt first.

"B-but.." Suzaku was loss at words and unable to think something. He stared at the man in front of him. He looks solid that you'd think that you can't go through him. But no, it's not and Suzaku's kick and punch proved it. That raises a question.

"Aww," the ghost suddenly cooed,"don't worry, I won't eat you if that's what you're thinking." Then, he gave the boy a smirk. "Though, I won't really if you do anything I say."

"A-anything?" Suzaku repeated and the ghost nodded. "O-okay, I guess I-I can," he gulped, "what do you want?"

Lelouch's face suddenly became serious and asked. "What is the date today?"

_WHAT!?_

Suzaku was dumbfounded. The ghost just wanted to know the date today?

"Huh... I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I asked you what date is today," the ghost repeated, clearly impatient. "... or do you want to chant your embarrassing secret. How's that?" He continued with another smirk.

Suzaku eyes widened and his face reddened at the same time. "W-what the hell!?" He glared to the ghost. "Who do you think you are?" Suzaku raised his voice, gaining momentum, "My name is Kururugi Suzaku, the son of the Prime Minister of Japan and you..." he pointed a finger,"... have no right to order me around! Do you understand?" The boy finished before catching his breath.

But instead Lelouch gave him a bored look and shrugged. "I don't care." He replied and that make Suzaku gasp in response, "I don't care if you are the prime minister's son, I _really_ don't care at all. What I want you to do is tell me the date, _Suzaku_."

"H-how do you know my name!?" Suzaku was now shocked and confused. The phantom just shrugged.

"Well, will you tell me the date or not?"

"Wh-wha- Oh, nevermind!" Suzaku sighed in defeat. "The date today is November 30, 2009," he stated monotonously, "There. Happy?"

"Well, that wasn't hard Suzaku, isn't it?" Lelouch said sardonically and Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying," Suzaku replied. _But how did he know my name? Am I that popular in the afterlife? Ugh, I really don't want to but I need to ask him._

"Anywa-"

But looks like the phantom was gone.

"Goddammit.." Suzaku swore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After taking a rather hearty lunch, Suzaku dashed to the dojo. He was looking forward for the training more than before. It looks like the boy just wanted to forget the encounter with the ghost. As he entered, it was no surprise for him to see Tohdoh meditating. He was probably waiting for him.

"Ah, Suzaku," his teacher recognized, unfolding his eyes. "You're here."

Suzaku cleared his throat. "Um... am I late, Sensei?"

Tohdoh shook his head. "In fact, you're early this time. Did something happen?" He queried.

"Ah, nothing. I just wanted to be punctual these days," Suzaku answered. _You see I met I ghost who knew my name and it's creepy and I just wanted to forget_, he mentally added. Yet, Tohdoh seems to detect the uneasiness in his pupils tone.

"Okay. So, have you cleared you're mind?" Tohdoh asked once again.

"Uh, yes, Tohdoh-sensei. Shall we start?" Suzaku took position.

"You're getting eager today, Suzaku," Tohdoh commented. "But I'm pleased. Get ready!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

The storehouse served as a shelter to him and his sister, Nunnally, when they were thrown to Japan. It also caught a glimpse a happy childhood; those happy memories that Lelouch forever treasured.

_Ah, those moments..._

Lelouch wandered around, checking if the storehouse now was identical to the one he remembered. He searched in every nook and cranny. He found a lot of things like the worn blanket he used to keep his sister warm, the box he used to hide his personal belongings, the straw doll that he used to curse _someone_, and more...

It really is the same storehouse.

Memories flooded more in his mind that it made him tear a bit. He couldn't help it, though. It makes him safe all of a sudden.

And that made him wonder if he was hallucinating...

But, maybe he was after all. He could still remember Ze- _Suzaku_ piercing the blade through him. Lelouch couldn't see his face, but he could feel his shoulder shaking; as if he's _crying_.

Lelouch sighed and banished the thought from his mind and recalled the last encounter with the child version of Suzaku.

_According to him, the date today is November 30, 2009. That means... mo- ugh.. Marianne's assassination didn't happen... yet. And, Me and my sister wasn't thrown to Japan and we haven't met Suzaku this time. I don't have any memories of me being here before her 'death' and the exile. So... why-_

"_**I sent you to the very past you know..."**_

"Huh?" Lelouch looked around, but no one was there. Suzaku was long gone and it doesn't sound like him too. _Sent me? But who? Who owns that voice?_

He pondered deeply about the voice and it's identity. He continued to do so until an image of a flustered Suzaku flashed in his brain. He tried to stifle his laughter, but ended up snorting.

"How cute," Lelouch said to no one. "So... that was the brash, defiant Suzaku." He went on as he gaze at the door, left slightly ajar. Then, he stared at the molded ceiling and remembered the voice. He has to know where that voice came from. Lelouch walked away towards the door.

"I guess a quick probe around the shrine won't hurt."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Suzaku panted as he evaded Tohdoh's kicks. Ever since they training resumed he couldn't land any blows on his teacher and his getting frustrated. He has to find an opening for him to attack, but looks like Tohdoh is making it harder.

_Dammit, _Suzaku swore to himself. He was getting tired every minute that he was just _dodging_ instead of really fighting. _What am I doing! Focus, Suzaku, focus!_

Suzaku aimed for Tohdoh's torso with a kick, but was blocked with Tohdoh's hand (_Wait! Where did that come from!?_). His teacher spun around, using the momentum to throw his shocked student to the floor.

Suzaku probably did not register the pain of his back hitting the hard, wooden floor. It lasted a minute or so to regain his senses and start feeling again.

"... Ugh... hurts.."

"Suzaku," Tohdoh approached him and took his arm so he can stand up, "are you okay?"

"y-ya, I-I... fine..." was the slurred response from the pupil. Suzaku stood up, he's knees wobbly that he would meet the floor again. "I'm fine," he repeated, clearer than awhile ago. "Let's tr-"

Suzaku stopped as he spied someone _familiar_ standing outside the dojo.

_What the hell are YOU doing here!?_

That _familiar_ someone gave him a smirk, _an all too familiar smirk,_before disappearing briskly to the trees.

"Suzaku... are you really okay?" Tohdoh asked again, really disturbed at Suzaku's expression right now. He checked if there's something outside, but there was none. "Suzaku?" But no answer came. He sighed as he cut the boy from his stupor by laying a hand on the child's shoulder. The boy straightened and turned to Tohdoh. He looked quite uneasy.

"U-Uh... I-I have to go!" Suzaku stuttered as he sprinted out of the dojo. He suddenly paused and bowed to his teacher, "B-be back later!" And the boy is gone from his sight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where is he?" Suzaku murmured as he ran around the path, finding a really, annoying ghost. He looked for him around and even checked the storehouse but there is no sign of the apparition. He looked up at the darkening sky. _It's getting late... but I need to find him no matter what! What if he starts haunting innocent people? Wait! If he does... I need to hurry!_

Suzaku took a turn left, leading him to the shrine proper and the Torii gate. His eyes caught the sight of the ghost he's searching for. _There he is!_

As he slowed down, he noticed that something was off with the phantom standing in front of the building. He looked unhappy... and pained. _Did something happened to him in the shrine?_

Before Suzaku called out, the ghost spoke out. "I know someone's in there, I heard footsteps you know."

The boy did not answer. He was mesmerized by how he looked so ethereal as the wind blew suddenly. Still, he couldn't ignore the dejected flicker in his eyes. He turned to Suzaku and smiled, albeit sadly.

"Ah, it's you Suzaku. Nice meeting you again." He greeted

Suzaku doesn't know how to respond yet, but replied nonetheless. "Ah... right.."

"It brings back a lot of memories, you know," the spirit said softly but that piqued Suzaku's curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" The boy clarified. But the ghost simply stared. His smile gone and he looked regretful. Then, he looked up the sky.

"It's getting late, you should better go now," he remarked.

"Oh," Suzaku replied. It was really getting dark and the stars are now peeking it. "But you really need to go back now to the storehouse! Someone might find you and they'll think you're haunting them, you know!" He suddenly scolded.

The ghost simply chuckled. "Alright, but you better go now. Your teacher might form a search party ," he joked.

The boy simply stuttered and the ghost gave him an amused smirk, then walked away.

"Hey wait! How did you know my name!" Suzaku called out as he remembered the thing he wanted to ask to the phantom. The phantom turned and gave him a shrug instead of an answer.

"Then," the brunette paused, figuring what he's trying to say. _Then what?_

The ghost looked expectantly to him.

"Can you... can you at least tell me your name?"

"L.L."

"Eh?" Suzaku was puzzled. That doesn't sound like a name. More like an initial or a code.

"Call me L.L."

"... alright, L.L"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lelouch was, of course, aware that there was an another _him_ existing in this time. It would be weird if that_ him_ and him will bear the same name. That would bear confusion (_to Suzaku_) and might distort the possible future. _But, I guess being simply here.. I'm already distorting it right?_

And so he choose the name L.L.

And that he chose it as a name also makes him wonder why he picked it. Maybe he wants to look mysterious to the boy. After all, C.C. was still a mystery to him even though she was his accomplice...

But why follow C.C. at all? He doesn't need to act mysterious and all, right?

There are many names out there to select from. So why L.L.?

He kept on thinking until he reached the storehouse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Reviews are like gifts to me. Also, comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome. And speaking of suggestions, I really need it because I'm not really sure how will this story goes. I do have something in my mind but I do really need them. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.^^  
**


End file.
